The Ties of Friendship
by Hikarigirl18
Summary: Its a friendship fic, End Chapter up! Rand R Please! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

The Ties of Friendship  
Chapter 1 Ancient Egypt  
It was a sunny, hot, summer's day in Egypt and the Slave Keeper was pulling in to the Palace. A young teenager named Yami was watching as his father, the Pharaoh, was about to purchase two young females. "I'll take the young Cherokee and the short haired Egyptian girl next to her." "Thank you, oh great Pharaoh. Your business is appreciated." The Slave Keeper left as the Pharaoh looked over the two girls. They looked rather frightened and held each other close. You see these two girls had been friends since they were little. The short haired girl was an orphaned Egyptian and the other was from an Indian Tribe, the Cherokees (her great grandparents made the journey to Egypt and she had lived there with her tribe as long as she could remember). The two played together for the longest time and decided to stick together when both were sold to the Slave Keeper.  
Yami quirked an eyebrow and watched as the Pharaoh tried to coax the frightened girls to follow. "Come on, I want you to meet your new master." The short haired girl spoke up as the Indian girl cowered closer to her friend. "Excuse me, pharaoh sir, but if you are not to be our master, then who is?" She cringed when she finished, thinking that the Pharaoh would be mad that a slave girl should ask him a question. "That is an intelligent question, young girl. My son, Prince Yami is going to be your new master."  
She blinked, surprised that he did not reprimand her and that he had answered her question. The other just hid even more. Yami was taken aback to learn that his father had gotten the slave girls for him. At first he was very confused but then he smiled at the thought of some new friends. Maybe he could possibly make a close friendship with them. Or better yet, he could teach them how to duel and have someone to play with. "Come on, you'll like the palace." The Pharaoh slowly led the girls to the palace and up the stairs to where Yami was standing. "They are yours from here, my son." With that the Pharaoh left the girls with Yami.  
The Indian girl smiled at Yami and looked shyly at him, as if attracted to him. He blushed in reply. The short haired girl went right up to him and introduced herself. "Hi, my name is Jennifer and this is my shy friend Melisa. "Hello there, Jennifer," Yami replied as he shook her hand. He walked over to Melisa. "I like your name it is very pretty." She looked shyly down at her feet. "Th.th.thank you. I.it means kind seeking one in my tongue." Yami smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. She winced and nudged the sandy ground with her toes.  
"Don't mind my friend here. Sometimes it takes her awhile to warm up." "Oh, thank you Jennifer. Can I at least get you to follow me to my room?" Melisa looked up into his crimson eyes for the first time, her blue ones glowing with fear. "Come on, Melisa. We have to follow his orders ya know." She looked down at her feet again. Jennifer went over and placed a comforting hand on her free shoulder. "No need to be frightened. Besides, he's our master now." Melisa looked into Yami's eyes again. "It will be alright, I promise," he replied. She dropped to her knees and bowed, which released both of their hands from her shoulders. "Th.thank you," she stuttered still bowing.  
"Please don't bow to me, I'd prefer it if you didn't." "Y.yes sir," she said as she stood up. He smiled to see her finally warming up a bit. "C'mon, to my room with the two of you." Jennifer walked off excitedly but Yami had to lead Melisa, being as she was still a little frightened. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Palace Is Home

Chapter 2 The Palace is Home  
A few weeks had passed since Melisa and Jennifer had first come to the Pharaoh's Palace. In that time, Yami had become great friends with the two slave girls. He preferred for them not to be known as such, however. Melisa was no longer shy, though she still forgot that Yami didn't like bowing. "Please, please don't. I really don't like it. You are my friends and friends are equals." "Sorry Yami, my manners sometimes get the best of me." "It's alright." "So, what are we going to do today?" asked Jennifer. "I don't know but, I have something I want to give each of you." "Really, wow!" "Um, you really.don't have to. give me anything," Melisa said shyly. He smiled and reached for a very important looking box. It was gold with scriptures all over it. He opened it and took out a gold necklace with the Eye of Anubis as its center piece. "Here Jennifer, I want you to keep this," he said as he fastened it around her neck. "But.this is.this is a Shadow Magic Item. Only high ranks can have these. What would your father, the Pharaoh say?" "He wouldn't say anything. He agreed that you could be one of the Keepers of the Sacred Items." "Wow! I can't believe I am wearing the Necklace." Yami smiled and put the sacred item box away.  
"I have something special for you, Melisa." He opened a set of drawers and took out a golden cartouche with a gold chain. "I love your name so much, so here." He took it and placed it around her neck. "W.wow! No ones ever given me something like this." She looked down, took the cartouche into her hands, and saw her name written in hieroglyphics. Her blue eyes widened at its beauty and she began to cry. "T.thank you. Y.you are being so nice.to me." "Of course Melisa, we are his friends," remarked Jennifer. Yami smiled and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Now, we have a symbol, a pact between us. I have the Puzzle, Jennifer is the Keeper of the Necklace, and you.you are the Keeper of the Charm." The eye on the Puzzle and the eye on the Necklace began to glow. "You mean this is a Sacred Item that has Shadow Magic?" "Now it is. It will be the eighth one, the hidden one." Melisa smiled and the three joined hands. "Friends Forever and Keepers of the Sacred Items!" They shouted in unison.  
"Yami? What's going on in there, son?" "Nothing father, just me and my friends talking." "Alright then, your next lesson starts soon. Your mother wanted me to let you know." "Thank you." "What's the lesson for?" asked Melisa curiously. "It's so I can become Pharaoh one day." "Oh, okay." "Can we come?" asked Jennifer. "I don't know. Simon Muran doesn't really like visitors during lessons." "Come on, Simon wouldn't mind if it is just us slave girls, would he?" "Oh alright, I'll see if I can persuade him." As luck would have it, Simon allowed the girls to stay for the lesson. Both of them learned a lot of valuable information that, unbeknownst to them, would help them later on.  
"Wow! I didn't know that being a pharaoh could be so hard." "Or so boring," replied Yami. "Oh, come on, I think it would be exciting," said Jennifer. "Of course you would," added Melisa sarcastically. They all laughed, each of their items glowing slightly.  
  
Later that night, Yami woke up with a start. He had just had an interesting nightmare and it frightened him so. He looked around the dark bedroom. (I know a prince is supposed to be brave and all, but I really don't like being alone). He climbed out of bed and quietly left his room. He walked down a corridor a little ways and found the Slave Chambers of Melisa and Jennifer. Yami knocked on the door and it slowly opened.  
  
"What's the matter Prince Yami?" asked Melisa as her sleepy blue eyes looked worriedly into his crimson. "Can't sleep. Don't want to be alone." "Oh I see. Jennifer? Oh, Jen?" "Yes, what's the matter?" "Yami couldn't sleep so he came here to find us." "Oh, what is it you want dear prince?" "I really don't want to be alone. Can you two stay with me?" "I'm not so sure. Slaves have their place in the Palace. Besides, only the Pharaoh and Queen can share a room." "Jen is right Yami. We would be breaking a major rule." "But, you are my friends and I really don't want to be alone." Crimson eyes pleadingly looked into blue and hazel ones.  
  
"Alright, alright, but you're taking the blame if we get caught." "I really don't want to get in trouble with the Pharaoh," Melisa said worriedly. "Don't worry, you're my slaves so I have a say in what you do. My father won't get mad. Please stay with me?" "Okay but we must be quiet." Surprisingly he hugged them both tightly. "Prince Yami, I don't think you're allowed to do that," said Melisa as she reluctantly hugged him back. The three of them quietly went back to his room.  
  
"Now, you must go back to sleep dear prince," said Jennifer warily. "Yes, I really don't want to get in trouble." "Thank you dear friends, I really don't like being by myself." "You aren't, we're here. Remember our Item pact." "We will always be here to protect you Prince Yami," said Melisa with a comforting smile. The girls set up pillows on the floor and laid down. Yami pulled the covers over and laid his head down on his pillow. In an instant the friends had all fallen asleep, each of their items glowed which filled the room with a faint, golden light. 


	3. Chapter 3 Fate Takes Control

Chapter 3 Fate Takes Control  
It was a sunny day in Egypt and a great ceremony was taking place. Yami was to become Pharaoh and all the land had surrounded the Palace. "Wow, there are so many people here," commented Melisa from behind one of the pillars. "Yeah, isn't it exciting?" said Jennifer who was standing behind her. "I guess. Is Yami becoming Pharaoh considered a good thing? How do we know that he will still be our friend?" "Melisa, don't worry. He will still be Yami. He will just be Pharaoh and Ruler of Egypt now." "Okay, I guess." (I really don't like this idea. I hope he still likes me.) Melisa had had a crush on him for a few years now and the feeling was mutual. However, now her and Jennifer were eighteen and so was Yami. Now that he was to be Pharaoh, Melisa didn't know if he would still like her, let alone marry her so she would be queen.  
"Behold the great Pharaoh Yami!" shouted one of the advisors near by. (Well, he's officially pharaoh now. I hope to God that he still loves me.) "Praise be to Ra!" exclaimed Jennifer. Melisa smiled at her friend Jen, but she frowned as she saw Yami coming up to her. She immediately went down on her knees and bowed like the rest of the Kingdom. He walked passed and smiled at her. Then, he did something a Pharaoh is not supposed to do. He lifted her up and pulled her into a hug. She felt countless eyes watching and immediately pulled away from his grip and ran off crying. Jennifer looked up, still bowing and her hazel eyes widened. Yami nodded for Jennifer to go after her.  
Later that afternoon, Yami was getting reprimanded from Simon. "Pharaoh Yami, that was uncalled for. You know Pharaohs and slaves are separate worlds. They are not your equals. I understand your father and mother allowed it, but it should remain secret. The people need you as Pharaoh you cannot outwardly show disrespect like that." "I'm sorry Simon," Yami said as he sighed. He truly loved her and if the kingdom should find out he didn't care. He wanted to be a kind and loving Pharaoh, if that meant breaking a few rules he didn't care. "I understand your concern for the girl, but you should change the law before you break it. It will not be an easy task to erase what happened today. "Again, I'm sorry, Simon. I never did like bowing. I'll get to work on changing that rule right away." "Good, if you truly love that slave girl, then it would only be right to tell everyone." Simon placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. "Dear Pharaoh, I know your mother and father would be proud if they could see you." It made him smile a bit but he still looked a little forlorn.  
"I screwed up big time! Our love is forbidden and now.now." Melisa began sobbing again. "It's okay, at least that means he still loves you," said Jennifer as she tried to comfort her. "Remember we are still Keepers of the Items, we have to at least uphold that." Melisa looked down at her cartouche and began sobbing uncontrollably. "Melisa please, you need to pull yourself together, okay?" Jennifer hugged her friend and tried to help her calm down. Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Melisa, it's me, Yami. Can I come in?" Jennifer let go of her friend and opened the door. Melisa ran into his arms and buried her face there. "I'm really sorry! I got you into big trouble today. I'm sorry!" "It's alright. It was all my fault. You followed the rules like you were supposed to. Please calm down." Her tear stained blue eyes looked up into his crimson. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Does that mean you still love me?" His smile got bigger. "Yes, I still do. You will be Queen right along side me, I promise." She hugged him tightly and then let go. She wiped the tears from her face and went over to her friend Jennifer. "What will happen to Jen?" "You two are still Keepers of the Items. Jennifer will become my most trusted advisor." "I will?" "Yes, I want you two to help me." "I'm so glad that you are still our friend even though you are Pharaoh now." "Of course, friendship is something that never changes." "In that case, I will marry you," she added as she went over and kissed him. "Alright, time for a celebration!" exclaimed Jennifer. The Puzzle, the Necklace, and the Charm began to glow as the three laughed happily.  
Two months went by and Melisa and Jennifer were officially Queen and the Pharaoh's Most Trusted Advisor. Melisa soon learned how to duel along with Jennifer. Of course the Advisor and the Queen had to know how to duel! All this made Pharaoh Yami extremely happy. "Life couldn't be any better. Right Jen?" "Yep, and to think we started out on the bottom as slave girls. Now look at us." This made Yami laugh. "Which one of you wants to duel me?" "I will!" "Aw! I wanted to Melisa." "Sorry Jen, you can go first if you want." "Gee, thanks." "Alright, off to the Game Room then." The three of them happily skipped off to the Game Room.  
Eventually, the Shadow Games started getting out of control. It was a day to day battle for Pharaoh Yami. It seemed that the number of traitors and people using the Shadow Realm for evil kept growing. Melisa and Jennifer tried to help best they could. On one fateful day, the High Priest Seto stepped up to challenge him. "You of all people. What's wrong with you Seto?" exclaimed Jennifer enraged. "Back off! This is between me and the Pharaoh." "No one speaks to my Most Trusted Advisor that way. You will pay for your insubordination, Seto!" "Good luck Yami," said Melisa as she kissed him on the cheek. "Please leave and take Jennifer with you. I have a feeling this duel is far too dangerous for you girls." "Okay, whatever you say. Be careful." He smiled after her as she led Jennifer from the room.  
Melisa and Jennifer did not hear from him for what seemed like hours. Finally he came out of the room and over to the table where they were sitting. He looked a little tired and was obviously out of breath. "Yami are you okay?" "Fine, just took a little bit more power to duel him." Melisa went over and placed an arm around him. "Are you sure you're okay?" He nodded. "What happened to High Priest Seto?" asked Jennifer curiously. "He went back to his chambers. That duel is a lesson he won't soon forget." "I'm just glad you are alright," said Melisa as she nuzzled her head against his shoulder. "Me too, but I fear that the Shadow Realm is getting way out of control. It's harder to keep the monsters sealed." "Oh, that means that we aren't out of the clear yet. It frightens me to think of it." "I know Melisa, we must do something," added Jennifer. Yami's crimson eyes narrowed with concern. "I would prefer that you young ladies would stay out of it, but being the Queen and my Most Trusted Advisor, I fear I will need your help. There is also the power of your items. We may need them."  
The three set to work on how to stop the Games from threatening the world. There was not much they could do. "Why don't you and Yami try and get out of here while I duel off the traitors." "No, Jen. That would put you in extreme danger. Besides, Yami and I are the Rulers of this Kingdom. It should be our job to put a stop to it." Yami agreed. "As Pharaoh, my main concern is you and our people. Especially our people. We cannot put them in danger." "I agree Yami. There must be a way to lock it away." "Exactly, but how to do it." "What about sealing it away in pieces? The Sacred Items could hold it. Seal it away in those." "Very well thought, Jennifer. That is exactly what we shall do. Come, off to the Game Room to put a stop to this madness." They prepared themselves for the worst and headed off toward the place where it all started.  
The stones were broken in pieces and the room was in shambles. "Oh no, we're too late." "Don't worry, we know what to do." Yami just nodded at the two girls. The three of them went outside and a horrible sight befell them. Monsters were everywhere and people were running around screaming. Melisa cowered in fear, Jennifer looked mighty angry, and Yami just looked on his crimson eyes wide with fear. "This has to stop right now!" Melisa looked up and nodded at Jennifer. "Jen, you know what we have to do. We are right beside you, my Pharaoh." Melisa's Charm began glowing with a very bright light as well as Jennifer's Necklace. The two girls charged in. Melisa went after all the dragons, trying to suppress their anger and seal them away. Jennifer fought off any monster that neared her and tried to get the people to safety. "Blue Eyes, listen to me! You must stop this!" It fired an attack at her. "Melisa! No!" Jennifer ran over and knocked Melisa out of the way. She managed to block the attack for a little while, but eventually it overpowered her and she fell to the ground. "Jennifer!" Yami ran down the Palace stairs and went over to the two girls. "Are you alright? Oh no, Jennifer!" He sent a wave of power towards the Blue Eyes White Dragon, which killed it and sealed it away. Melisa held her friend in her arms and looked pleadingly towards Yami. "I'm sorry this had to happen, we must put and end to it." "I.tried.dear pharaoh. I'm.sorry.I couldn't protect.you both." "No, Jen don't talk, just rest," said Melisa tears flowing from her eyes. "Hold on Jennifer, we still need you." "Take.my Necklace. Save.the people." She smiled and closed her eyes. "Jen no! Jen, Jen, Jen!" "I'm sorry. It's up to you and me now. We have to avenge her death and finish what we started." "Oh, Yami!" Melisa ran into his arms and began crying. "Come on, we must end this!" "Okay, Jen we will avenge your sacrifice!" she exclaimed as Yami helped her up and they walked into the heat of it all.  
Pharaoh Yami succeeded in sealing it all away. Melisa hugged him and they went to bury Jennifer next to the Pharaoh and Queen. They wrapped her body in white linen and placed it in a golden coffin. "Now she will rest in peace knowing that she didn't die in vain." "Yes, Melisa she will." He hugged her and comforted her as they stared at her grave site. Yami let go of Melisa, his crimson eyes wide in fear. "What's wrong?" "Something's not right. I sense something else." "I do as well. Come, let us see what it is." They left the Burial Chamber and went outside to see what it was. Two stray monsters had slipped past them.  
It's the two remaining Gods. We captured Obelisk, but I thought we had Ra and Slifer." "Guess not, let me handle this. I'm the only one who can control them." "But Yami, please. They are dangerous. Ra obeys me a little bit." "No, I don't want to risk your life." "But." "No I said!" She reluctantly stepped back and allowed him to go after them. She watched in horror as he tried to control them. He blocked their every attack but she could tell he was weakening. (Oh Yami, I'm helping you!) Melisa took a step forward and got Ra's attention. "YOU LISTEN HERE RA! YOU MUST STOP AND OBEY ME!" It turned away from Yami and fired at her. She took the hit and it stopped right in front of her for a few minutes as her Charm glowed brightly. It finally overpowered her and she screamed and fell to the ground. "What the.Melisa!" Yami ran over to her side and held her in his arms. "I told you not too. Why did you do it?" he said gently holding back his tears. "I.had to. You were.getting weaker." "Please stay with me. You have to survive." "I'm.sorry Yami. I managed to.seal them.away." "No, don't go. Please Melisa, stay with me." "I'm sorry. It's my.my time. I will wait for you.in the stars. I love you." "Noooo!" He let her body fall from his arms as his tears turned into rage.  
"THAT IS ENOUGH! THIS IS GOING TO END RIGHT NOW! BE GONE WITH YOU!" The Puzzle glowed brightly and he managed to seal Slifer, but Ra had other plans. "FINE THEN! There is only one thing left to do. Only one way to end it." He took the Puzzle off his neck and shattered it with an angry cry. His body fell to the ground, soulless. The Puzzle pieces glowed and then stopped. Yami had succeeded in stopping the evil once and for all, but at the cost of Melisa and Jennifer's life. Also, at the cost of his own soul. Though it looked like the end, 5,000 years later a little boy would change all that. 


	4. Chapter 4 Into the Present Times

Author's note= Duelist Kingdom is over and Yugi knows about Yami. For mind link Yugi is // and Yami is /. Thanks, now please Rand R the chapter.  
  
Chapter 4 Into the Present Times  
"Jen, Yami! Noooo!" Melissa woke with a start. **Why do I keep having that same stupid dream? I don't know anyone by those names and I've never been to Egypt. Ahh, forget it!** With that she got up out of bed to get ready. This girl was Melissa K. Miller of Domino City. She was 18 and a senior at Domino High. She lived alone with her mom and brother because her dad was in a wheelchair and he lived separate. Why did they move to Domino? She didn't know but she was going to be late for her first day at high school. "Melissa! You're going to be late!" "Coming Mom!" She got dressed in the standard school uniform of knee high white socks, tight short blue skirt, pink vest with a blue bow, and yellow shirt that ruffled out. She grabbed her backpack, put on her brown boots that were also part of the uniform, and went downstairs. "Pikachu!"(Wait for me!). "Sorry Pika, come on!" Pika was her Pikachu. A Pikachu is a Pokemon which means that Melissa was a Pokemon trainer too, when she could find the time. Most of the time it was just Pika.  
"Bye mom, I'm off to high school." "Bye, hope you make some nice friends. Domino is a friendly town." Melissa left with Pika out the door. Her long brown hair blowing in the wind. She walked up to the school grounds and took her cartouche out from under her shirt to look at it. The cartouche was an eighteenth birthday present from both her parents. It was pure gold, hand crafted in Egypt. It had her name in Hieroglyphics. She put it back under her shirt and went inside. "We'll make some nice new friends, won't we Pika?" She just nodded, the blue bow on her ear fluttering a little bit.  
They got into class and Melissa chose a seat in the way back. Just as she placed her backpack down she felt a strange vibration and reached for her cartouche. It began glowing and she got an eerie feeling. She tried to find the source and a little boy with spiky, tri-colored hair caught her eye. She shook with fear and then put her cartouche back under her shirt. **I'm imagining things. I've never seen that shrimp before in my life.** But much to her dismay, that is when that little boy decided to come over and introduce himself. Melissa gulped and Pika got angry, ready to shock him if he came any closer. "No, Pika don't. I don't want you to shock him," she whispered trying to calm her Pokemon. She drummed up some courage and looked straight into his violet eyes with her blue.  
"Hi, my name is Yugi Moto. What's yours?" "Hello, Yugi. I'm Melissa, Melissa Miller. This is my Pikachu, Pika. Be careful she shocks people she doesn't know." Just then, Melissa caught the Puzzle around his neck. "Where did you get that!?" she exclaimed jumping out of her seat. "My Grandpa gave it to me. It was in pieces in a box. I put it together myself." **Oh my! That puzzle, this boy, they're all so familiar. But, I've never seen them before in my life!** "Are you okay, Melissa?" "Yeah, fine. Are you sure you didn't get that from someone who looks like you?" **What am I saying; he's not that boy in my dream! Get a grip!** "What are you talking about?" "Nothing, I just..Never mind. Have you ever been to Egypt, is that where your Grandpa got it?" "Well, my Grandpa went on a lot of archeological digs. I guess he picked it up from Egypt. He told me about it when I tried to solve it." "Oh, well, nice meeting you." **What a strange girl,** thought Yugi. /I agree, watch out with her. I have a bad feeling/ //Okay, I'll be really careful// **What in the heck was that?! I totally scared the kid. Stupid dream, it's all nonsense!**  
After class was over Melissa rummaged through her backpack and got out her Duel Monster cards. Again Yugi went over to her. This time to ask if she would have lunch with him and his friends. "Wow! You play too?" he asked his violet eyes glowing with excitement. "Yes, I do. I totally love it! My main favorite of all time is Dark Magician Girl. She rocks! Oh, I'm sorry if I scared you earlier. I keep having this weird dream and there's a boy, a Pharaoh, who looks just like you and he had that Puzzle." /Does she know about me?/ "Oh, well, you didn't really scare me at all. I'm kinda into all that Egyptian stuff. How about you?" "Yeah, I'm totally into it. Look." She took her cartouche out from under her shirt to show him. "Wow! It's pretty. What does it say?" "My name, in Egyptian it's spelled with one s." "That's awesome. How did you get it? Has it been in your family for awhile?" "No, it's not a family air loom. I'm actually a tiny percentage of Cherokee. My grandpa's great great great great grandma was full blooded, or something like that." "Oh, it was a gift then." "Yeah, I love my name so I wanted to have something special. Since I'm into Egyptian stuff a little bit, I decided on this." "Cool, anyway, I wanted to ask you if wanted to sit with me and my friends for lunch." "Sure, I'd love too. Yugi? Thanks for being my friend today. What do you say we stay friends? I like you and we have a lot in common." /Yugi please be careful. I sense something strong about this girl/ //Okay, Yami. I'll be careful// "Sure, I'll be your friend. Come on, I'm kinda hungry." "Me too, come Pika."  
They ate lunch together and Melissa instantly grew to like Tea'. "So, Yugi, you already know that Dark Magician Girl is my fav, what's yours?" "The Dark Magician all the way." "Cool, did you know that Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl are a couple? I mean they were in the Ancient Past." "No, I didn't know that. How did you know that?" "I really don't know, it just came out." **I never said something like that before. What's going on here?** /See, I told you Yugi. She knows things, things that only you, me, Shadi, and Ishizu know. Be extremely careful. I don't trust her/ //She has that cartouche, maybe its another item and that's why she knows so much. Besides, she's a nice girl// /I don't know Yugi. I just don't know/ "Anyway, Yugi? Yugi? Earth to Yugi?" "Sorry, I just zoned out for a moment. **Bell ringing** Uh oh, we're going to be late." The gang got up and hurried into class. 


	5. Chapter 5 New Student Old Memories

Chapter 5 New Student Old Memories  
"Good Morning Class. Today we have a new student. This is Jennifer. She's from Egypt and will be spending her senior year here with us. On behalf of the school I wish to welcome you to Domino City. Class please say hello to Jennifer." "Hello and welcome to Domino City Jennifer," the class said in unison. "Miss Jennifer would you please have a seat next to Yugi Moto and Melissa Miller. Violet eyes met blue ones with confusion. **There's something about that girl that is so oddly familiar. I feel as if I've known her for years.** /Yugi, again be careful with this one too. I sense a familiarity about her./ //Alright Yami, I'll be careful with her as well.// "Hello, Jennifer. I'm Melissa and this is my new friend Yugi." "Hi, wow! Where did you get your Puzzle, Yugi was it?" "Yes, it's Yugi and I got my Puzzle from my Grandpa. He got it in Egypt." "Oh, that's where I'm from. Our parents moved her with the help of a lady named Ishizu." Melissa got wide eyed and looked over at Yugi to see him with the same frightened expression. /See! I told you! These two girls are trouble! They know too much to be normal. Especially that Melissa girl./ //Yami, you're just worrisome. They seem nice to me.// /Don't let your guard down! I just don't know!/ //Alright, alright.// "Yugi? Are you zoning out again?" asked Melissa. "Sorry about that. Hello, Jennifer." Class started and Yugi and Melissa helped Jennifer with her studies and they helped her get acquainted.  
At lunch, Melissa and Yugi introduced Jennifer to the group. She was happy to meet friends and she started the group on the topic of Egypt and Duel Monsters. "My fav monster is the Dark Paladin." Melissa and Yugi looked into her hazel eyes with admiration. "That is so cool. Mine's the Dark Magician Girl." "Yeah, mine is Dark Magician. That means we have something in common." "Yeah I guess it does," said Jennifer now happy to have made two really close friends. The bell rang for class and the group piled off towards afternoon classes.  
After school, Melissa, Tea', and Yugi were walking towards home when Jennifer ran after them. "Wait guys! I'll walk with you!" "Pi?" "It's okay Pika, she's our new friend." "I-wanted-to ask you-something," she said a little out of breath. "What is it Jennifer?" replied Melissa. "I wanted to know if you wanted to come the Egyptian Exhibit here in Domino. Ishizu said I could ask a few friends." "Sure, are you close with Ishizu?" "Yes, Melissa I am. She's a friend of the family." "Oh, I already know she helped you move from Egypt, but I didn't know how close you were to her." "Yeah, Tea' and I have seen her before," said Yugi. "Then you can come?" "Yep, you bet," said Melissa now excited about seeing some really cool Egyptian stuff. "Speaking of which, why don't you show her, Melissa?" added Yugi. Melissa pulled her cartouche out from under her shirt. "Wow! That is really cool. Where did you get it?" "It's a birthday present. I turned eighteen in January." "Oh." **Why does it seem so familiar to me?** Jennifer thought. "Well see you on Saturday. You can come too Tea'." "No thanks, I'll let Yugi and Melissa go with you alone. Once is enough for me." **Why do I get the strange feeling that Yugi's new friends aren't what they seem?** You see Tea' had a sixth sense about things, just like Melissa did.  
Saturday came and Melissa was really excited. "I can't wait two new friends and we get to go to an Egyptian Exhibit." "Pika, pikachu." (Calm down Melissa, please). "Sorry Pika, I just can't help it." Melissa and Pika left out the door to go meet Yugi and Jennifer. "Hey guys, what's up?" "Hi, Melissa." "Hi, now that everyone is accounted for, let's go," said Jennifer with a big smile on her face. They walked in and Melissa was overwhelmed by all the neat things she saw. "Wow! This is totally awesome! Thanks for inviting me Jennifer." "No problem. Hey Ishizu, what's up?" "Nothing Jennifer. Who are your friends?" "This is Melissa and Pika. I think you've met Yugi, though." "Yes I have, only Yami was present, not the little one." "Wow! It's nice to meet you Ishizu," said Melissa as she curtsied and shook her hand. "What a polite girl. Greetings Melissa. I know why you are here." "You do?" "Yes, I believe you have been seeking answers to a dream you keep having." "How did you- can you answer them?" "Yes I can. There is something you must know as well, Jennifer." "Really?" Ishizu nodded and began the long explanation. //Yami, I think you should hear this too. It will help you to stop worrying about Melissa and Jennifer.// He appeared in spirit form next to Yugi and began listening intently. Melissa just nodded her head awestruck as Jennifer cocked her head.  
"I believe that answers everyone's questions." "Thank you Ishizu." "Yes, thank you for your time," said Melissa as she shook her hand. "You are welcome. I will be at your house for dinner tonight Jennifer, your mother wanted you to know." "Bye Ishizu and thanks." "Wow! No wonder, everything makes sense now. Then she got this extremely happy look on her face. "Where have you been all this time? I missed you," she asked as she hugged Jennifer tightly. "Just like you, I'm a descendant, a reincarnation. I'm glad to have recovered my memories though." Yami just sat there. //Well, aren't you glad that we know they're not dangerous?// /Yes, but there's still that evil presence that Ishizu told us about last time./ //Oh, yeah. Do you think Melissa and Jennifer would know?// /It couldn't hurt to ask. Do you mind if I take over and spend some time with them myself?/ //Sure, go ahead.// The Puzzle flashed and Yami appeared before the two girls.  
Melissa stared for a moment then tears welled up in her eyes. "It's been 5,000 years. I've missed you so much, Pharaoh," she cried as she hugged him tightly. He was taken by surprise but then he returned the favor. "I've missed you too. I've been asleep in this cursed Puzzle until Yugi solved it." "We can thank him for that. I'm just glad we are all back together." "Me too. Why don't we all go home now? It's late and the Battle City Tournament starts tomorrow." "Right Jen. I can call you Jen, just like old times right?" "Yeah, sure." "Goodbye and Good luck tomorrow." "Bye." The gang left for home and Melissa could hardly sleep. Yugi sat down on his bed talking to Yami.  
"So did you find anything out from Melissa and Jennifer?" "No, just that we were all friends in my past. I'm glad we know who those two are. They will make great friends for you, Yugi. I trust them now." "Do you remember anything else?" "No, at least I know we have two new friends to help us." "Yeah, they are nice girls. Well, goodnight, Yami." "Sleep well, Yugi. Our destiny starts tomorrow with this tournament." He disappeared back into the puzzle as Yugi soon fell asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6 Battle Citysorry about the num...

Chapter 4 Battle City While Yugi slept through the night, Yami sat on one of the many staircases of his soul room thinking. Although Ishizu had explained a few things, he still felt there was something more he should know. Why did Jennifer and Melissa feel like old friends? He felt a certain trust that he hadn't before. Yami wondered and tried to remember who exactly they were. A memory flashed before him. They were all back in the palace and he was reaching for an oddly familiar box. He took the Millennium Necklace out of it and gave it to the girl he now knew as Jennifer, but she was different in this memory. She wore different clothes and she wasn't wearing glasses like the present day Jennifer. He put the box away and went into a drawer for something. He pulled out the cartouche that the present day Melissa wore and put it around the past Melissa's neck. As the memory continued he remembered the spelling of Melissa's name. Her past form and her past spelling was only one "s".  
"Friends Forever and Keeper's of the Items!"  
Yami's eyes widened as he realized the reason those girls felt so familiar. He also realized what Ishizu said was true. **Melissa is closer related to the items and your past more than you know** Although he was in spirit form, she had directed that statement towards him because she could sense he was listening. (No wonder they feel so familiar to me. We were good friends back then. And the charm Melissa wears, it..it's the Millennium Charm! There is an eighth Millennium Item! But that means she..no. Only Ishizu, Shadi and I know what it truly is. She's safe for now.) A second memory came to mind. He was wondering the corridors of the palace now. He came to a door, knocked on it, and then it opened.  
Jennifer and Melisa were standing there in front of him. (Note= when Yami remembers things or when referring to Melissa's past self I will spell it the Egyptian way, one s.) Then they followed him to a room that was supposedly his. He felt afraid for a moment. "You're not alone. We are here. Remember our item pact." "We will always be there to protect you Prince Yami," said Melisa as she smiled. He smirked as the memory faded. (Everything makes sense now. Yugi's friends were once my friends. Now if I could only figure out more.) He thought about this as he stared at the millions of staircases he still hadn't explored yet. Yami stood up and walked out of his soul room and into the corridor where Yugi's mind was split.  
He looked over to his partner's soul room. The door was closed and he could see no light coming from the cracks of the doorway. That meant Yugi was sleeping so, he walked back into his room and sat down. (Better not wake him. Which way to choose next?) Again he stared at the countless stairways and sighed. (There is still so much that we don't know.)  
It was morning and Melissa woke up very excited. She smiled to see Pika still sleeping. She got dressed and readied her deck. She was just about to wake Pika, but she got up on her own. "Morning sleepy. C'mon or we'll be late. We are supposed to meet Jennifer, Yugi, and the others at nine." "Pika!" (okay, I'm coming). She left out the door carrying her duel disk in one hand and her deck in the other. "Pika, PI, Pikachu?" (Aren't you supposed to WEAR that thing?). "Oh yeah, it beat carrying it." She put her deck in the slot and strapped the disk on her right arm. "C'mon or we are almost to the others."  
Melissa and Pika arrived at the clock and met the others right on schedule. "Hey guys," said Yugi. "Hi, where's Jen?" "Here and Tea' is right behind me." "Ready to lose?" "Uh, Yugi, who's this?" asked Melissa upset by Mai's comment. "Oh, this is my friend Mai. "And I'm a pretty good duelist too. It's nice to meet you, hun." "Oh, hi Mai. Hello Joseph, how are you this morning?" "Pumped and Ready!" "That's good, I'm ready too. How's your sister?" "Good Yuge. She's in recovery last time I checked." "You have a sister Joseph?" "Yeah, her name's Serenity." "Oh, why did you say she's in recovery?" "She was goin' blind and she just recently had an operation to correct it." "Oh, well I'll just have to come visit her sometime. Are you ready Jen?" "Not really, no." "Don't worry. I think you'll do fine. Yugi and Joseph agree with me, right?" Both of them nodded. "I'll see you later. I'm off to go win," said Mai as she left. "I'm not so sure I like that Mai character. She's..pushy." "Yeah, you'll warm up to 'er though. I've had my run in with her too." "Really Joseph?" "Yeah." "She can be nice though," added Yugi. "Well, let's get going. Good luck you two. Bye Tea', we'll meet up later I guess. C'mon Jen, you can hang out with me." Melissa, Jennifer, and Pika left the group and all went their separate ways.  
"I didn't know that this city was so big. There are so many people. Which one to duel first." "Uh, Melissa we don't even know all the rules yet and I don't think I'm ready." "Sure you are. There are plenty of differently skilled duelists out there. You'll be fine." "Look, what's that?" Both girls and Pika looked up to see a giant blimp over head. "Hey, isn't that Kaiba?" "Yeah, he's that show off, rich kid that owns Kaiba Corp." "Wasn't he at school before?" "Yep, hush now. I want to hear the rules and stuff." "Okay."  
A few minutes later, they set off to find a good candidate to duel. "Melissa please slow down. I can't keep up." "Sorry Jen, Pika come on Mommy's shoulder now." She hopped up as Jennifer caught up to them. "Alright, where are ya, ya Rare Hunter freak?!" "Is that Joey?" "Yeah, what could he possibly be up to?" They went to find out and ran into Yugi. "Did you guys hear Joey too?" "Yep, Joseph always finds trouble doesn't he Yugi?" "Well..look! There he is." "It's time to duel! I want my Red Eyes back!" The person he was talking to ignored him. "Hey! I'm talkin' to you!" "Joseph Wheeler! What are you doing!?!" He turned around knowing only one person who would yell like that. "Well, this guy corned me in an alley while I was on my way to see my sister and he cheated me out of my Red Eyes Black Dragon!" "Isn't that his favorite card?" whispered Jennifer. Melissa nodded before continuing her argument with Joey. "Alright Joey, calm down. I know you want your card back, but don't lose your cool. Handle it in a more polite way." "Don't worry, we'll get your card back," said Yugi. "Yeah, your favorite card will be back in your hands." Jennifer watched intently.  
"If you won't duel my friend Joey, then duel me! I have the Dark Magician Girl! Let's go!" "No, Melissa let me do it." She turned around and looked at him surprised. "Alright Yugi, go ahead." He muttered something about destiny and transformed. "Go get 'im Yugi! I know you'll get Joey's card back!" "Yeah!" said Jennifer. "If I win, you will return my friend's Red Eyes Black Dragon." "And if I win then I get your Dark Magician." "Let's Duel!"  
Yugi defeated the Rare Hunter with Melissa, Joey, Jennifer, and Pika rooting from the sidelines. "Here Joey, here's your card back." "It's not mine to take, Yuge. Keep it and that means that a part of me will be a part of your deck." "Alright then, I'll take good care of it." "Don't worry 'bout it. We'll take down those Rare Hunters together." "I'm with you too," added Melissa. "Yeah, we'll defeat them together, I guess," said Jennifer. "Right Jen, right. See you guys in the finals." "See ya." "Bye Joseph." "Now what?" "Well Jen, you and I should hit the road. We have to get six cards for the finals." "Pikachu! (alright, let's go)". "Good going back there Yami." "Yeah, can we go now?" "Sure Jen, bye." Yami, with Yugi in spirit form next to him, watched the girls walk off with Pika behind them. He in turn left and everyone went their separate ways. 


	7. Chapter 7 The Finals

HIKARIGIRL18= Here's the next chappie. Hope you like. /=yugi, //=yami. Rand R!  
  
The Finals!  
A few duels later, Melissa had managed to secure the six locator cards required for the finals. "C'mon let's go find the others and tell them I made it." "Pika! (Wait!)" "What's wrong Jen?" "I didn't make it. I only have four cards." "You tried though. You can still keep our promise by accompanying me. You're my friend so you can come along. Yugi, Joey, and I will defeat those rare hunter creeps, okay Jen?" "Yeah!" "That's my girl, c'mon."  
The girls crossed the street just in time to see Mai drive by with Serenity, Duke, and Tristan?" "What was that all about?" "Yeah, they seemed to be in a hurry." "C'mon Jen, let's check it out." "Right." "C'mon Pika, up on mommy's shoulder. Go! Dragonite!" "What?! What are you doing?" "What's wrong Jen? You know I always have Dragonite in case of emergencies." "Oh, right. In that case...." "Just hop on already. I wanna know what's going on." They took off and followed Mai's car to Domino Pier.  
"Isn't that Joey and Yugi? Tea's there too." "What's with that giant anchor?" "I don't know Jen but..Ahhh!" "What's wrong Melissa?" "I have an odd feeling and my Charm's glowing. It can't be good." "Oh no, now what?" "Dragonite, down." They landed quietly behind a nearby warehouse. "Dragonite, return!" They walked over to the Pier and met up with the others. "Mai, what's going on here?" "Some Marik creep's got Yugi and Joey dueling each other." "I knew it! That guy's behind everything!" "You know about him Melissa?" "Yes, but now isn't the time to explain." "Melissa, I'm not sure I like being here." "Don't worry Jen, Yugi'll pull through and everything will be okay." "I guess." "Whose here Mai?" "Oh, you must be Joseph's sister Serenity," Melissa said in reply to her question. "I'm Melissa, a good friend of him and Yugi." "Hi, I'm her friend Jennifer." "Hello, it's nice to meet you." "Yugi!" "Oh, no!"  
"Joey, you've got to remember!" "C'mon Yugi!" Melissa realized the situation and tried to jog Joey's memory. "JOSEPH WHEELER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Sadly her attempt failed. "My brother's in trouble," said Serenity as she moved her hand to remove her bandages. "No Serenity, please don't take your bandages off yet!" shouted Tea'. "Tea' are you okay?" "Yeah, you've gotta help Yugi and Joey." "Okay, but I don't think I can do much." "What about you're Millennium Charm?" whispered Jennifer. "Better keep it a secret, I have a feeling Marik may want it. He's after Yugi's Puzzle, Yami's power, and the God cards." "But there must be something." "If I can't break through to Joseph then it's up to Yugi and Yami. "Go get 'em Yugi!" "Yeah!"  
"No Yugi, don't!" shouted Melissa as she saw Yugi sacrifice himself. "Oh no!" "I'll save you Yuge!" Joey just broke free and had now ordered his Red Eyes to attack him. Yugi's box opened and Joey went to grab the key to save him. "Joseph, not you too!" "I don't like this," said Jennifer as she looked at the scene wondering what she could do to help. "NO! Yugi! Joey!" "You talk to much you pesky girl." The rare hunter was about to drop the crane on Tea' but Kaiba stopped him and a helicopter took out the trap. After Tea' was free she ran over to the group of friends. At that moment Serenity took her bandages off just as Joey was pulled into the ocean with Yugi's key. Melissa and the rest of the group watched in awe. "I'll grab Joseph's key and help," cried Melissa. "Wait, Serenity's got it!" cried Tristan.  
Just then Yugi surfaced and Melissa dived in to grab him. "Be careful." "Don't worry Jen, I've got him." She climbed onto the dock and helped him sit up. Serenity and Joey surfaced. "Joseph Wheeler!" "What?" he replied looking confusedly at Melissa. "Just don't go scaring me like that kay?" "Okay, I'm really really sorry guys. I feel so stupid!" "Joey it's okay." "I'm so sorry Yuge." "Look, your sister is proud of you. You're the reason she jumped in," said Jennifer. "I believe this belongs to you," said Joey as he put the Puzzle back around Yugi's neck. "Oh, Joey!" said Serenity as she hugged her brother again. "C'mon, you're gonna make me cry," said Melissa wiping her eyes with her arm. "Let's go to the finals already." "Right Mai, c'mon guys. I have six cards." "You do Melissa?" "Yep, I don't really know how you find the location though." "I do, word is we put 'em on our duel disks and then it projects the location of the finals." Joey put his cards on his disk and the hologram showed a stadium as the gang looked on in awe. "Alright, Joseph. Now off to the finals!"  
/Thanks, Yami for letting me do it on my own. I owe you a lot of thanks/ //You're welcome, I always knew you could do it// /Thanks anyway, I have a feeling there is more to come in the finals/ //Don't worry, we can do it// "Yugi, are you talking to Yami again?" whispered Melissa as she noticed he wasn't following the others to Mai's car. "Sorry, let's go now." "Right, c'mon Yugi." The group piled into Mai's car and they were off to the finals.  
They parked a few blocks away to avoid traffic after the finals (Mai's idea). They reached the stadium and received their identification cards. "Alright, time to kick butt, Melissa said a she climbed aboard. "Hey, who's that?" asked Yugi. Melissa turned around on the stairs. "Is it Ryou?" Melissa replied. "Hey Ryou, what are you doing here?" asked Tea'. "Yeah, you should still be in the hospital!" "I'm fine guys, really." "Why are you wearing a duel disk?" asked Yugi concerned and confused. "For the finals of course." Melissa's eyes widened and she motioned for Yugi to come over. "What's wrong?" he whispered as he reached her. "I'll bet it's the spirit of the Millennium Ring controlling him." "I agree, he was in pretty bad shape before." "Yep, defiantly the spirit." Both of them could sense it. Melissa had the Millennium Charm and Yugi had Yami and the Puzzle.  
"If that's everyone, let's get on board already." "Okay Mai, let's get going," said Tea'. Everyone climbed on board. Ishizu managed to sneak on board right as they took off. *I will save you my brother. I must be here to protect the Pharaoh and the Queen* And so the finals began!  
The finalists were Ryou, Yugi, Melissa, Odion (presumed to be Marik at the time), Joey, Marik (Namu), Kaiba, and Mai. The duels were Yugi vs. Ryou. Yami won and Yugi and Melissa had been right about the spirit of the Ring. Joey beat Odion, who everyone found out wasn't Marik. Namu was Marik! He also turned all evil/ugly! Poor Odion! Mai had to face Malik (remember he's the evil in Marik). She had him on the ropes and she had almost gained control of the Winged Dragon of Ra.  
Joey tried to rescue her. "Ra, strike them both down!" "That's enough!" "No, Yami don't!! You can't!!" Melissa watched in horror as Yami blocked the attack. "Hah! I'll get two friends and the Pharaoh out of the way in one blow!" "Your darkness will never penetrate me!!" "YAMI!!" Everyone watched with fear in their eyes. Melissa began to sob and shake. Tea', Jen, and Serenity comforted her. The blast subsided and Yami fainted. Malik walked over to Mai but Joey stopped him. "Get out of my way! She should be sent to the Shadow Realm and I want my card back." "No way, I'm not letting you!" "Joseph, don't!" exclaimed Melissa as she looked up. It was too late. Malik used the Rod to freeze Joey. *I should use it but I can't, oh what can I do. I don't want Malik to find out. Screw it! I'm going to use it anyway* Melissa was about to take the Millennium Charm out from under her shirt when Jen stopped her. "Don't even think about it. Everything will be okay in the end. There must be another way," she whispered as she held her friends hand. Melissa nodded and watched as Malik walked away. Joey snapped out of it. "Mai! Wake up Mai!" "No Joseph, she's in the Shadow Realm now, remember?" "That Marik creep!" "Don't worry Joey, we'll get her back," said Jennifer. "Yugi, please wake up!" "Oh, Yami, why did you do that?" said Melissa as she looked down at him. He woke up and got to his feet. "Yugi, you're okay!" "Yes, I'm fine, but what happened to Mai?" "Her mind's in the Shadow Realm. Now you guys have to win! For her!" Yami nodded as the group got Mai down from the arena.  
The final duel was Melissa versus Kaiba. That was a no-brainer. She totally lost to him. "Hmph, I thought I fought hard. Stupid God Card. How am I supposed to measure up to that?! He totally wiped out my Dark Magician Girl!" "It's okay, Melissa. It's up to me and Joey now," said Yugi trying to comfort her. "Yeah, at least I walked away with my pride and my experience. Thanks for the supportive words." She smiled as she said this. "Well, now what do we do?" asked Jennifer. I guess we get some much needed rest, it's late," Melissa said in reply. The group agreed and everyone went to their respective rooms. 


	8. Chapter 8 Victories

Chapter 8 Victories  
"PLEASE STAND BY, WE HAVE REACHED KAIBA CORP. ISLAND AND WILL NOW BE DISEMBARKING." "Pikaaa! Chaaa! (yawn)." "*yawn* Good morning Pika. Let's get dressed and find the others." Malik (the evil guy, I will be spelling good/hikari Marik with the r) cackled from his room. "Now I can finely rid my self of that pathetic Pharaoh and plunged the world into utter darkness, which I will control." Odion and Ishizu had taken refuge from him by escaping with Shadi. The three of them were now back in Domino in the museum (Who the heck knows where they went, the eps don't show so I made it up). The others had to possibly face him. Melissa thought to herself as she walked down the hallway to Jen's room. **I hope Yami and Joseph can beat that detestable Malik and save Mai.** Jen walked out of her room and smiled as she saw Melissa walk up to her. "Morning." "Good morning Jen." Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey walked into the hallway. "Hey guys, how's it going?" "Good, everyone ready?" "Oh yeah!" "Please calm down, Joseph. It's still too early."  
Everyone packed up and got ready to exit the blimp. "Hey big stuff, ready to go down?" "Feh, I already knocked you out." "Duh! I meant that you are so going down as of Yugi and Joseph. If not them, then that Malik guy. **turns to cute little Mokuba** Good morning Mokuba, how are you?" "Good, but my big brother is gonna win this tournament." Melissa smiled at his enthusiasm and support. "Feh, whatever. Let's get going." "I'll cream you Kaiba," Joey muttered. "Now Joseph, be a good little Puppy (oh no, my OC called him a puppy!) "What!" "Oops! I meant that in a good way." "Grrrr! Don't...call...me...puppy!" "Aieeeee! *Melissa is running for her life from Joey*" Everyone else sweatdrops. "Jen, Help! Seriously Joseph, I didn't mean it that way. You're a cute puppy, kay? Oops, I mean... yikes!" "Joey, please stop it," cried Yugi. "Stop it, Joey!" cried Tea as she grabbed him by the collar. "I'm sorry Joseph, like I said no offense." "She really didn't mean it Joey." "Alright, Yuge, but she has to apologize." "I said I was sorry Joseph. I forgot how sensitive you are to dog terms. Really, can we make up?" Melissa said pleadingly. "Alright," Joey replied as he shook her hand. "Glad that's over, friends shouldn't fight," said Tea.  
"Were here, so let's go." "Alright, Kaiba, we're coming. You think he could be a little nicer," she muttered to the gang. They all got out and headed toward the Kaiba Corp. building. "Man, this place is kind of old." "Yep, it is." "Yep, it's a symbol of my brother's accomplishment over our step-father." "Oh, I won't ask, seeing as some family matters should probably be left alone," said Melissa. Kaiba glared and went inside the building in front of the others. "Well, let's duel you guys. I hope you can beat that Malik guy. Yugi, I know you can do it, Me, Jen, and Yami on your side. Joseph, do your best and don't get hurt." They all nodded and piled in after Kaiba. Malik was the last one in. "**evil laugh** This rubble is perfect for the place of their demise. A burial in their own defeat. **evil laugh**" Melissa shuddered as she felt her Charm glow.  
"They entered the first room which was a hologram protector area with four little hologram pods. "This is the first round of the semi finals. Each set up will duel each other using these hologram pods. Roland, start the duels." "Alright, the first duel is Yugi Mutou versus Joey Wheeler!" "Man, that's the third time they have had to face each other." "Yeah, I know Jen. You can do it guys!" Joey and Yugi got into their respective hologram pods. "Alright, Joey, remember to give it your all." "I will Yuge, I will." "Go Joseph, go Yugi!" Both shuffled their decks and Yugi transformed.  
"I'm sorry to do this Joey but, I summon Slifer the Sky Dragon! Attack my opponent now!" "Aww, poor Joey. That's okay though." "Yeah I don't think Joseph could have beaten that Malik guy anyway." "Good job Yuge, now cream that Malik creep." Everyone nodded and prepared to watch the next duel. "The second duel in the semi finals is Marik Ishtar versus Seto Kaiba!" "Alright, get ready to lose!" "**evil laugh** You will be the one to lose **evil laugh." "Whatever, let's just duel." Poor Kaiba lost to Malik because of Ra. "Now, to send another victim to the Shadow Realm." "No you don't!" Melissa said. "Mariiikk!" "What are you gonna do about!?" "You'll see," Melissa replied as she pulled out her glowing Charm with the Millennium Symbol now on her forehead. "What! This girl?" "Melissa, stay out of this!" Yami warned. "No! I'm sick of waiting and watching people get hurt! I won't hide my abilities any longer!" With the eye glowing on her forehead she launched a gold beam from her charm to summon Dark Magician Girl. "I play my guardian, Mana! Attack Malik and save Kaiba!" Kaiba looked dumbstruck. Yami and Jen watched with extreme worry. "Heh, that's nothing!" Malik used the Rod to blast Mana away and fling Melissa up against the wall. She cried out and then fainted. "Melissa!" Jen exclaimed, running over to her. "That's enough!" Yami yelled. "**evil laugh** I beat Kaiba so now it's you and me Pharaoh. Let's go!" "Alright then, let's do this! Jennifer, get Melissa and the others out of here now!" "Right," she replied as she motioned towards the others. Joey took Melissa into his arms and the others walked away and went outside to board the blimp. Jen looked back with worry. **I hope you do okay, Yami, I hope you do okay.**"  
  
HIKARIGIRL18= Kinda cool, kinda sad I know. Please review, I need updates, but for that to happen, I need your reviews. 


	9. Chapter 9 The World is Saved

The World is Saved!  
Yami was struggling in his duel with Malik and the others could sense it. Tea tried to keep everyone calm, especially Joey. "I can't just stand here while my best friend duels all by himself!" "Joey calm down or you'll wake up Melissa," Tea cautioned. "Please brother, we need to be strong for everyone." "Besides, Yugi can do it. We are still with him in spirit," said Jen. Everyone nodded. Just then a sharp sense shot through the group of friends and Melissa cried out in pain. "You feel that?" Tea asked warily. "Yeah, I bet Yuge's in trouble." Melissa cried out again. "Melissa what's wrong?" Tea asked as Jen took Melissa's hand and held it. "Y-yami, I-can-feel-him, ahhhh!" "Melissa try and take it easy," Jen soothed. "How come she's hurting like that?" asked Tea concerned. "Well," Jen started, "Melissa and are a part of Yami's past. I won't go into detail, Ishizu can explain it better than me. Anyway, we are connected, mainly Melissa. She can feel his every move and when he gets hurt. She is feeling exactly what Yugi is." "Yami!" Melissa shouted sitting bolt upright with pain written on her face. "This is really creeping me out," said Serenity. "Melissa, oh man, this is bad," said Tea with a solemn look towards her. "Everything will be okay Tea, we just have to be there for Yugi," said Jen. Everyone nodded and Melissa laid back down.  
Lightening crashed outside and the power went out. The only source of lighting was Melissa's glowing Charm. "What happened?" Tea asked frightened. "Everything will be okay, just stay calm. You guys stay here with Melissa while I go to see what happened up there." Jen looked solemnly at Melissa before leaving the hospital room. **I hope Yami and Yugi are alright. Please let everything be okay.** She leaned against the wall of the elevator hoping that the duel was over. As the elevator doors opened, Jen's eyes widened. "Yami, are you okay?" "Jennifer, what are you doing up here?" "Well Melissa is incapacitated at the moment, so it's up to me to see what's going on." "You really shouldn't be here." "But I should have won! Curse you pharaoh!" Yami stepped back as if to protect Jen. "What's... happening...to me!?" Malik cried as the Millennium Symbol on his forehead started to fade and an aura surrounded him. "Ahhhh!" Malik dissipated and the normal Marik returned. He immediately fainted thereafter. "Well, I guess Malik is gone. I'm glad Marik is back." "Yes, it's all over now." "Well, you better go check on Melissa. I'll help Marik down." He nodded and raced towards Melissa's room.  
Melissa was sleeping when he reached the room. "Is she alright?" "Yeah Yugi, she's okay. I take it you won?" He nodded. "Where's Jen?" asked Serenity. "She helped Marik to his room, I believe. Don't worry, the evil is gone from him now," he added at everyone's look of horror. Everyone sighed. Just then the puzzle glowed brightly and Yugi appeared in spirit form next to Yami. Everyone could see him as a bright light surrounded both of them. "What's happening to Yugi?" Tea asked. Melissa's Millennium Charm glowed and in Yugi's room so did the Necklace. The Rod also glowed. The light intensified and then dissipated. When the light faded Yugi and Yami were both standing there in human form. "What just happened?" asked Joey. "Yami?" Yugi said as he looked up at Yami, confused purple eyes meeting crimson. "Yugi?" the Pharaoh replied. "I guess this means you're no longer a spirit anymore." Yami looked confused but smirked back at Yugi's smile. "That's a good thing. At least I think." "We'll ask later, I suppose." Yugi gwomped Yami for the first time which made him smile. "Can someone please explain to me why there are two Yugi's?" asked Tea (AN= I know she does know about yami, but wouldn't that make you ask too?). Yugi let go of Yami and started the long explanation.  
Melissa woke up to Yami's crimson eyes smiling at her. "Y-you're- okay." He smiled and took her hand. She smiled back at him. "I'm glad...that it's all...over." "Yep, me too," said Yugi. "Huh, Y-Yugi?" "Yami's got his own body now," Yugi said excitedly. "Oh, that's good news. I'm still glad this is all over." "Not really," said Jen. "Wh...what do you mean?" "Well, the Shadow Realm is still accessible. It must be sealed off forever, so that evil can never use it." Melissa frowned and looked worried. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Everything will be okay," Yami said as he held Melissa's hand tightly. "As soon as we land back home in Domino, we need to get Ishizu and Shadi to help us close it." Melissa smiled, but that quickly turned into a frown and she looked about to cry. "What's wrong?" Yami asked letting go of her hand. "I'm really gonna miss Demi." Yami gave a playful laugh and then looked at her. "I know, I'm going to miss Mahaado too." "Yeah, I'll miss the Dark Magician as well." "Do we have to say goodbye to them?" Melissa asked with tears in her eyes. "Yeah, we have to. I'm really gonna miss my Dark Paladin, but I know it's for the better." "But, I don't want to say goodbye to Mana!" Melissa cried out as she latched onto Yami for comfort. "I'm sorry," Yami said hugging her tightly and consoling her. "Well now that everyone's alright, let's get some much needed rest," added Jen. Everyone nodded and left Yami and Melissa alone.  
  
HIKARIGIRL= Review, review, review! Pleeeaaaassee! ^__^ 


	10. End Chapter Tearful Goodbyes

End Chapter: Tearful Goodbyes  
The Blimp reached home and everyone disembarked. "I'm glad that's over with," said Tea. "Yeah, but Yuge won! He's got another title now." "Yep, he does doesn't he?" replied Jen. "Thanks for supporting me guys." "No problem." "I'm glad to be back," added Mai. "Me too," said Ryou. "Let's go home guys," Melissa said as she rested her head on Yami's shoulder, whom she was holding on to. "I agree with that." "I'm very proud of you Yugi. You kept your promise and helped me save the world." "Not quite," added Jen. "Jen! Way to ruin a happy moment!" "But it's true. We still have to close the Shadow Realm." "Oh yeah." "You were still very helpful, Yugi. Thank you." "No problem, I'm just glad it's over," Yugi said as he took hold of Yami's free hand. Yami smiled and let go of his hand. "Let's go home and celebrate!" "Yeah, I agree with Tea." "Well, let's go then," said Yugi. "Alright!" Melissa exclaimed as she ran out of Yami's arms.  
Later, the gang was partying at the Game Shop and everyone was enjoying themselves. They all laughed at a joke. After it quieted down, Jen brought up the subject of closing the Shadow Realm. "You know there's a possibility we might have to leave and assume the duty of protecting it." "Are you sure?" Yami asked, secretly thinking about if he would have to leave Yugi or not. "Ya know, Yami. She could be right. I know you don't want to leave Yugi. I don't either," Melissa said as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Do you really have to leave?" Yugi asked worriedly. Melissa and Jen smiled. "Don't worry Yugi, everything will be alright," Yami said as he put both hands on the small teens shoulders. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." "It's okay Jen. The three of them smiled at each other and continued celebrating.  
During the later half of the party, Yami, Melissa, and Jen snuck out and headed towards the Museum. There they met Ishizu, Odion, Marik, and Shadi. The group of Egyptians were discussing what was to take place. "So we really do have to leave huh? **how am I going to deal with Pika? She'll be devastated.** "What about Yugi?" "I know Yami, but we have a job to do." "I'm sorry my Pharaoh, but you can at least say goodbye to him." "Yes, but we do need to hurry." "Alright. **Poor Yugi, I don't know how well he'll take this**" "It's okay, Yami-chan," Melissa said as she embraced her lover. They made up their minds and left get ready to leave. Yami was very upset the whole way home. Melissa held on to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "It'll be okay. We must close off the Shadow Realm. I'll miss everyone too," she said as she lifted her head to look into his eyes. He gave a little smile.  
When they reached home, everyone had left and it looked like Yugi and Grandpa were already asleep. Jen waved goodbye and headed home. Yami opened the door with a spare key he had grabbed earlier, just in case. "Looks like they're both asleep." Yami looked rather upset when she said those words. Melissa pulled him into a hug and smiled at him. He smiled weakly. "C'mon, I'll come with you to say goodnight if you want me to." This made his smile get bigger and she followed him quietly upstairs.  
When they reached the bedroom, they saw a cute, sleeping Yugi. "Aww, that's so sweet." Yami gave a look of deep thought and regret. "What's wrong?" "How am I going to tell him?" "Oh, silly Pharaoh, wait until tomorrow. We aren't leaving until then anyway." He nodded and Melissa turned to leave. "I'll be calling in the morning. I'll lock the door behind me." She walked downstairs and out the door. Yami watched her and then turned to look at Yugi. He smiled and put the covers more warmly around him. "I will miss you greatly Yugi," he said as he set up a blanket and a pillow and laid down on the floor next to him.  
  
Morning came, but the beautiful sunshine was in contrast as to what was going to happen that day. Yugi was nudging Yami awake. "C'mon Yami, wake up." Crimson eyes slowly opened. He sat up and smiled at Yugi, but the smile quickly turned into an upset frown. "What's wrong Yami?" "There's... something I need to tell you."  
"Breakfast is ready you two!" "C'mon, you can tell me later." Yami sighed and followed Yugi downstairs.  
After breakfast, Yugi and Yami headed up to Yugi's room. Yugi plopped onto the bed happily. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" "Yes, but I really have to talk to you." "Oh, yeah, you were trying to tell me something earlier." Yami sighed trying to think best how to tell him. He couldn't bear to leave Yugi and break his heart. The two had become closer than brothers. Almost as close as Yugi and Tea were. "Yugi, I'm sorry to say this but..." The phone rang. "Hold onto that thought Yami. Hello? Oh, it's for you Yami." He blinked in surprise, but then remembered it was probably Melissa. "Hello?" "Hi Yami. So have you told him yet?" "No, I haven't." "Whaa!? You have to tell him!" "I can't do it. It would devastate him." "Yami! You can't back out now. You of all people should know. You're the Pharaoh for goodness sake." Yami sighed a heavy sigh. "Yami, you must tell him. Jen, the others, and I will be over in about an hour. You'd better tell him. Remember I love you, it's going to be okay." Yami hung up and prepared himself for the worst conversation of his life.  
"Yugi, we've been through a lot together and you've helped me face and fulfill our destiny." "Yep, we saved the world didn't we?" Yami smiled and then sat down next to Yugi and took his hand. "Listen Yugi, there's something more that needs to be done." "There is?" Yami nodded and continued. "The Shadow Realm is still active and Jennifer, Melissa and I have to seal it away." "Oh, is that all you have to do? Can I help?" "No, there's more to it than that. What I am about to say is really hard for me. We have to go. We must leave. We have to stay and guard it, it's the only way." You're leaving me?!" "I'm sorry, but it seems I have no other choice." "But I'll miss you." "I know, I don't want to leave either." "How long do you have to stay?" "We might have to guard it for the rest of our lives." "You mean I'll never see you again?" Yami turned Yugi to face him and put a hand on each shoulder. "I don't know Yugi. I'll always be with you in your heart, never forget that." "But..." Yugi sobbed as tears formed in his violet eyes. "Please don't cry. It's hard for me too." "Okay...I won't." Yami let Yugi fall into him and wrapped his arms around his little friend.  
Melissa, Jen, and the other Egyptians arrived. Yami put on a strong, serious, air so as not to upset Yugi. **I must be strong for him. If he sees my weakness, it will break him.** "So, how did Pika take it?" asked Jen. "Not to well, she really wants to be able to come with me. She wouldn't survive one day in Ancient Egypt or the Shadow Realm." "So where did she go?" "I left her with my mom. She didn't take it well either." Yami sighed. "You want to get this over with don't you?" He nodded, still trying not to show any emotion. "We are ready when you are, my pharaoh." Yami walked over to Grandpa and the others. Yugi was holding on to Grandpa, trying to keep the tears from falling. "Yugi, I have to go now." "I know, but I guess, it's for the better." Yami smiled and extended his hand towards the teen. What happened next he didn't expect.  
Instead of lightly taking Yami's hand, Yugi rushed into him almost knocking him over. He let the tears fall freely now. Yami's expression softened as he once again wrapped his arms around Yugi. "It's alright Yugi," he said as he hugged the teen tighter, letting him cry into his shoulder. "...*sob*..." "I'm sorry, but I really have to go." Yugi grabbed Yami tighter as if to say 'you're not going to leave me here'. Yami just pulled him in even closer and then tried to let go. Melissa saw how heart wrenching it was and walked over to them. "Please let him go Yugi," she started with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry we must leave you. Just remember that we'll be in your heart always. You were a great friend, but now we must leave." She wiped a stray tear and extended her hand to him. He let go of Yami but then latched onto her. "Yugi, c'mon. You have to let us go," Melissa sobbed. "I don't want to." "You have to. I'm sorry Yugi," Jen said walking over and putting a hand around the two. "How about a big group hug, then you have to let us go." "Alright, *sob*." He held on tightly to Melissa as Yami and Jen joined in. "Okay, now let us go," Melissa sniffed. Yugi let go of her and ran over to Grandpa. "Come, it's time," said Ishizu. "Goodbye everyone, don't forget about us!" Melissa called as they walked through the portal. Yugi sobbed into Grandpa. "Yugi!" Yami called. He looked up and caught something that Yami had thrown to him. "It's the Dark Magician!" Yami smirked before the portal closed. Yugi hugged the card close to him as the group walked inside. *I'll always hear you, Yugi* Yami said with their mind link. This made Yugi smile. **I'll miss you but, I know that I'll never forget you. For the Ties of Friendship can never break.  
  
END  
  
Sadly I don't own Yugioh, me want Yami!  
Anyway, I hope you like it. Sorry about the sad ending, but it relates  
more to the truth.  
  
Please review, thanks. 


End file.
